A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a release coupling apparatus, and more particularly, it relates to a release coupling apparatus used with a clutch release bearing and a release bearing drive mechanism.
B) Description of the Prior Art
A typical clutch assembly is disposed between a flywheel of an engine and a transmission in an automotive vehicle. Such a clutch assembly includes a clutch disc, a clutch cover and a pressure plate disposed within the clutch cover. A diaphragm spring is disposed within the clutch cover biases the pressure plate toward the flywheel engaging the clutch disc disposed between the pressure plate and the flywheel for engagement of the clutch. In a pull-type clutch assembly, an inner circumferential portion of the diaphragm spring is moved toward the transmission by a clutch release mechanism to disengage the clutch disc for dis-engagement of the clutch.
Such a clutch release mechanism used in the pull-type clutch includes a release bearing and a drive mechanism. The release bearing is typically disposed for axial movement about the input shaft of the transmission. The drive mechanism moves the release bearing in axial directions along a portion of the length of the transmission input shaft. One race of the release bearing engages, for example, with an inner circumferential end of a diaphragm spring. The drive mechanism may be a cable actuated lever or may be a hydraulically actuated configuration.
The release bearing and the drive mechanism are usually coupled together via a clip wire or a wedge collar. The clip wire is often retained in, for instance, a groove which is formed in a portion of the drive mechanism.
In prior art clutch release apparatuses, it has found to be difficult engaging and disengaging a release bearing from the associated drive mechanism, such as a hydraulic cylinder. Specifically, for the engagement and disengagement of the drive mechanism from the release bearing, some instrument or special tool is often necessary to get the cylinder of the drive mechanism out. This brings about extra necessity of attaching and detaching the instrument. In addition, upon removing the clip wire and wedge collar from the cylinder of the drive mechanism, it is necessary to use a punch or press to push the wedge collar out of the cylinder. This is a difficult, time consuming and aggravating work.